Dayrl's Fantasy
by sunnyjoeman
Summary: Dayrl wakes up to find himself in a fantasy land.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this story is going to be really random. Also it's my first story so yeah. Without further ado…**

Daryl's Fantasy: Chapter 1

Daryl was on watch duty. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then there was darkness.

* * *

"Wake up Darylina."

"Merle?" slowly Daryl woke up to see Merle. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he realized Merle was wearing a pink glittery gown with wings and a wand.

"I'm your fairy godmother."

"Fairy godmother?"

"Get you shit together little brother. Anyways I'm here to tell you that you're here to save the princess."

"Save the princess?"

"That's what I said ain't it?" replied Merle whacking Daryl on the head with his wand.

"Ow! What the hell bro?"

"Shut up and listen. You are given this crossbow to help you on your quest. Say goodbye to your grandma and then you must begin," and with a poof of pink glitter he was gone.

* * *

Daryl looked around to see a small cottage. 'Must be the place,' he thought as he walked in. "Hello?"

"Daryl sweetie come in here would ya? I need your help moving the bed."

Daryl followed the voice. "Carol?"

"Hey you know better then to call you grandmother by her first name," exclaimed Carol smacking him with a really hard book.

"Ow!"

"Come on now. Help me move the bed," Daryl help her move it to the corner of the cottage. "Thanks dearie."

"Welcome. Hey Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Listen. As much as I love you I need to go to the castle for a while. But I don't know how to get there. Could you help me? Please?"

Carol sat down and sighed. "I knew one day you would leave. But I understand that you have to. The castle is across the river, through the woods, and up the hill."

"Thank you Grandma," he said as he walked out the door.

"Wait before you go. Take this," Carol handed him his poncho. "Stay safe."

"I will Grandma. Goodbye!" Dayrl walked out the door and waved goodbye.

**A/N: So how did I do? Review please!**

:


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl's Fantasy: Chapter 2

Daryl had finally made it to the river. 'Where do I cross? It's too deep.'

"Need help crossing?" said a voice interrupting his thoughts.

Daryl turned around to see Maggie in a purple bikini top. "Um yeah. How are you not drowning?"

"I'm a mermaid silly. My name's Ariel."

"Daryl."

"Anyways Daryl you said you needed help crossing?"

"Yes."

"Follow me!" said Maggie as she dove underwater. Daryl followed her on the bank of the river until they came to a bridge. "There's a cave over there. You will probably want to stay the night there since it is almost dark."

"Thanks."

"No problem!" said Maggie as she swam away, her green tail leaving ripples in the water.

* * *

Daryl headed towards the cave and made a small fire. He noticed a sparkle of gold towards the back of the cave. Daryl walked back there to find a golden lamp. He picked up the lamp and rubbed the sand off it. Suddenly smoke came out of the spout of it causing Daryl to drop the lamp and stubble backwards. The smoke kept coming until it was in the shape of T-Dog. "What the hell?"

"I am the genie of the lamp," replied T-Dog. "You have three wishes. You can wish for anything you want and I can make it happen."

"Um ok then," said Daryl. "I wish for a hunting knife."

T-Dog snapped his fingers and a sharp hunting knife appeared. "You got two more wishes. What'll it be?"

"Unlimited arrows I suppose."

T-Dog snapped his fingers again causing a green light to surround the arrows. "One more."

Daryl thought for a moment before deciding. "Enough food to get me through the journey."

"Are you sure?" asked the genie. Daryl nodded. "Ok then." T-Dog snapped his fingers for the final time disappearing, leaving a sage green bag behind. Daryl opened the bag and had some bread before going to sleep for the night.

**A/N: Ok the first two chapters aren't the best. But I promise you the next one will be more enjoyable. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. **

Daryl's Fantasy: Chapter 3

In the morning Daryl woke up and packed his things. He was just about to cross the bridge when he heard a nasty voice call out. "Who goes there?" Daryl turned around to see Shane as a troll. It took all Daryl had to not burst out laughing.

"Um it is I, Daryl," he replied.

"What will you give to cross the bridge?"

"I don't have anything," said Daryl slowly.

"Well you can't cross then," said Shane as he headed back to his hole under the bridge.

"Wait!" he called. Shane turned around. "How about a contest."

"What's the contest?" asked Shane.

"Um, I don't know."

"Well I know. Find Goldilocks and bring her to me. We have some unfinished business."

"I'll agree to that."

Shane smirked. 'Oh this will be interesting,' he thought.

* * *

Daryl had been looking for three hours. All of a sudden a woman pinned him against a tree. Daryl couldn't move because a sword was at his neck. "Who are you?" asked the woman he recognized to be Michonne.

"I'm Daryl."

"Robin Hood," she answered. "Are you for the prince or against him?"

"Prince?"

"Ya Prince Humperdink. The one marrying the princess."

"Well I'm trying to save her so I'm against him I suppose."

"Good," she replied. Michonne released him from her grip.

"Do you by any chance know Goldilocks."

"Yes."

Could you tell me where she is?"

"I could."

Daryl was getting a little annoyed. Michonne grinned. "May you tell me?"

"She's at the Bears."

"May you tell me where the Bears live?"

Michonne kept grinning. She stepped to the right to reveal a sign pointing to the right direction. Daryl's eye twitched. He headed down the path. "Your welcome!" she called out. Daryl just kept walking.

**A/N: I love this chapter. Seriously just imagine Shane as a troll. Anyways sorry my chapters are so short but that's how they will be for the rest of the story except maybe the last chapter. I don't know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think maybe two more chapters after this and it will be complete.**

Daryl's Fantasy Chapter 4

Daryl knocked on the Bear's cottage door. A blonde woman opened the door holding a baby. "Who are you?" asked the woman he now recognized to be Andrea.

"I'm Daryl and I'm looking for a Goldilocks."

"That would be me," she replied rocking Judith in her arms.

"Anyways I need your help. This troll told me I need to bring you to him so I can cross the bridge. He said you had some unfinished business."

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "We do. I will go with you but I need to wait for her parents to come home first. I'm babysitting."

Daryl cleared his throat. "Um, right. Ok then."

* * *

Half an hour had passed before the Bears finally came home. "How was she? Did she cause any trouble?" asked Lori.

"She was good as gold," replied Andrea. "Speaking of gold…."

"Oh yes. One minute and I will get your money," said Rick digging through his pocket. "There you go."

Andrea took the money from Rick and put it in the pocket of her apron. "Come on Daryl. Let's get this over with." Daryl followed her out the door and the two headed toward the bridge.

* * *

"I see you have found Goldilocks," said Shane as Andrea and Daryl came into sight. "I will let you cross as promised." Daryl crossed the bridge and hid in a bush to listen.

"Goldilocks! Long time no see."

"You know very well the only reason I came was for my sister," replied Andrea coolly glaring at Shane.

"Ok fine. You can have Little Bo Peep back, though I will miss her company."

Andrea handed Shane the money. Shane smirked and took it. "OH LITTLE BO PEEP! YOUR SISTER'S HERE!" Amy came out of Shane's house and ran to her sister. The two hugged and walked away.

'I wonder why Shane had Amy," thought Daryl as he walked through the woods.

* * *

Daryl was toward the end of the woods when he noticed an army. 'Oh shit,' he thought when he saw they were walkers. Daryl pulled out his knife to stab one of them. He was just about to when he heard a voice say, "I would appreciate it if you didn't kill my army."

Daryl turned around to see Glenn in a general suit. "But won't they attack back?" he asked.

Glenn looked at him funny. "No… They obey me. I'm General Shang."

"Daryl. May I ask why you have an army?"

"Because we are going to attack the castle," said Glenn as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'm trying to get into the castle to save the princess from marrying this Humperdink fellow."

"Well it seems we both benefit from this. I can attack the prince's army while you sneak in."

"You're ok with this?"

Glenn shrugged. "The prince won't like it so sure."

"Um ok thanks," said Daryl as he started walking up the hill.

**A/N: I thought I should mention that all the characters are in fairy tale costumes except for Daryl. He just looks like Daryl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is going to be in Prince Humperdink's point of view. (Did anyone notice how I used Prince Humperdink from princess bride? :P)**

Daryl's Fantasy: Chapter 5

"I'm so glad that my daughter will have someone to look after her. I am quite old and I won't be around much longer," said the good king Hershel.

"Princess Aurora will be in good hands my king," bowed the Governor.

"Oh call me father. You will soon be part of the family."

"Of course father. It would be an honor. I'm afraid I must go get ready for the wedding now."

"Oh of course! Go on son! Get ready!" exclaimed the king. Prince Humperdink walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Prince Humperdink and Princess Aurora," announced Dale. "Now shall we…"

"My lord!" Martinez came running through the door. "General Shang is attacking the castle!"

"WHAT?! Dr. Frankenstein give my bride the potion and take her up to the tower," cried the Governor.

"A thousand apologizes princess," said Milton forcing Beth to drink the potion. The princess fell into a deep slumber. He quickly carried her up to the tower.

* * *

Daryl was running through the castle looking for the princess. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Daryl turned around to be face to face with the Governor.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be the final chapter. I will miss this story though. It's been fun trying to figure out who each character should be and how it will all work together. Thank you all for sticking with me this far! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: (Cries) The last chapter ever for this story. Oh how I will miss this!**

Daryl's Fantasy: Chapter 6

_Daryl was running through the castle. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Daryl turned around to be face to face with the Governor._

Daryl's eyes widened. "Part of Shang's army I presume?" asked the Governor.

"I… Um… No…."

"Well you obviously aren't on my side now are you?"

"No," said Daryl regaining his confidence back.

"Then I will have to kill you," replied the Governor pulling out his sword. Daryl pulled out his hunting knife just in time to block his blow. The Governor smirked and struck again. Daryl dodged but was narrowly missed. "You know I have the advantage here. I'm the one with the bigger blade," taunted the Governor. The Governor struck again this time hitting Daryl on his side. Daryl fell to the ground. "Looks like I win," said the Governor raising his sword above Daryl.

"Not today Humperdink," said Daryl smirking. Daryl shoved the knife in the Governor foot causing him to fall. Daryl slowly stood up and raised the crossbow toward the Governors head. He fired the crossbow and the Governor was no more.

* * *

Daryl had reached the door to the tower. He opened the door and ran up the stairs. He ran into the chamber seeing Beth on the bed fast asleep. 'I came all this way for nothing?!' thought Daryl angrily.

"Aww is Darylina having trouble?" said Merle as he flew in still wearing his pink dress.

"Merle! I have never been so glad to see you in all my life before!" cried Daryl.

"I'm hurt baby brother," mocked Merle putting a hand over his heart.

"Merle quit the dramatics. What do I do?! She's out cold!"

"Think Daryl," said Merle whacking him on the head with his wand. "Think."

Daryl paused for a moment. "A true love's kiss," said Daryl.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" replied Merle.

"Um could you leave?" asked Daryl.

"Oh of course! I will give you your privacy," said Merle with a mock bow before leaving.

Daryl rolled his eyes. He bent over Beth and kissed her on the lips. 'This feel so real,' thought Daryl. He opened his eyes to discover it wasn't a dream anymore.

**A/N: If you didn't get that last part he woke to find he really was kissing Beth. Remember how in the beginning of my story Daryl was hit in the head with something? Well during that time he was out Beth was taking care of him. And during the time he was out he must have woken up and didn't realize that Beth was no longer sleeping anymore. Anyways that's what happened if you're wondering. This is the end of Daryl's fantasy. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It made me so happy!**


End file.
